fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mira Kriya
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |previous base of operations= |status= Alive |marital status= |relatives= Malek Kriya II (father) Tsukiko Kriya (mother) Rika Kriya (aunt) Kiyoko Kriya (adoptive aunt) Naomi Kriya (grandmother) Ayumi (grandmother, deceased) Blaze Dragoon (grandfather, deceased) Nancy Kriya (younger sister) Sara Kriya (younger sister) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Ice Magic Darkness-Make |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= no}} Mira Kriya (ミラクリヤ, Mira Kuriya) is the daughter of Hydra Head Mages, Malek Kriya and Tsukiko Kriya. She is also the older sister to the twins Nancy and Sara Kriya. Appearance Personality Mira, just like everyone in her family, has her personality based of certain situations, or her basic personality in general. Still, being a child, Mira is often seen to be very cheerful and playful, almost always playing with her younger twin sisters Nancy and Sara, and just like the two, can be very serious, an aspect taken from her father and mother, yet is very emotional, especially when it comes to her father's past, a subject that has made her be the target of several bullies in school, which often triggers her aggressive behavior, something she doesn't willingly unleash. Still, Mira is very mature for her age, being able to handle certain situations without escalating into violence or any other brash matter. In terms of her height, Mira hates it when she is teased on about how short she is, and will lash out comically and punch anyone in her way until she calms down, which can only be done by giving her strawberries. This form of behavior was something that was seen with her aunt Kiyoko, who displayed the same behavior as a child, yet the only difference was that Kiyoko only lashed out on one person in particular, said person being the one who teased her. In terms of her family, Mira loves them very much and can be protective of her sisters, mostly because they are also subjected to bullying as well for the same matter. Mira has little to no tolerance when other kids offend her dad and tease about his past as a Dark Mage for Devil's Abode, although this was done unwillingly, as Malek was under the control of Yakunan and Akuma. Because of this, Mira will defend her father's status as a Mage from Hydra Head, while suffering a breakdown as well, where at one point, whilst in this state, she viciously attacked one of those who bullied her, leaving him in the hospital. However, Mira is not remotely aggressive and tries to maintain a calm atmosphere. Regardless, Mira hardly loses her temper and is seen to be very helpful amongst other children her age. Also, because of her parents status as Dragon Slayers, Mira is seen as a mirror image of them, with her utilizing Ice Magic very similar to her father, and using Darkness Magic with spells that create shadows, just like how Tsukiko can move in a shadow. In terms of her magic, Mira is very studious, and hopes to be an S-Class Mage when she grows up. Mira is also seen to care for everyone in the [[Hydra Head guild, and always helps them while they are at the guild. Mira is also very intelligent and honest with others, and will often speak their truth. History Following Malek and Tsukiko's conversion from Fairy Tail to Hydra Head in the year of X791, Tsukiko gave birth to Mira Kriya, with her having been pregnant for three months prior, and was the first child of both Hydra Head Mages. The couple had been married for three years, having been married since X788. Synopsis The Final Confrontation Arc Mira is briefly mentioned by Malek to be his and Tsukiko's daughter during a telepathic conversation with his sisters, after mentioning to them that he would be visiting Fairy Tail, along with Naomi and Sapphire. The Later Years Arc Shortly after her school day ends, Mira is seen running to her dad, whilst her sisters run to her mother, to which she is seen crying and in a river of tears, as a group of boys and girls are laughing and pointing at her. She tells her parents that almost everyone at school started making fun of her again, and that they were also targeting her dad, as to why her mom would marry a man who was a Dark Mage. When two other parents walk up to the Kriyans, their children start making fun of Mira and her sisters. Hugging her dad, Malek tells her not to cry and caresses her head as he begins talking to the male mage, while her mother starts talking to the female mage. After being told by her parents to cover her eyes and hold onto her sisters, she does so and opens them a few seconds later only to see the two mages down on the ground as her parents kneel down and tell both mages separately never to threaten them, or their family again, for if they did they would see just how mad a Kriyan can get. Running to her mother this time, Mira thanks her parents and promises to stand up for herself more, and Malek and Tsukiko look at each other and smile and walk away. The next day, Mira awakes in a carriage, with her sisters sleeping on either side of her and looks at her downed parents, whom are both affected by motion sickness as they lay on the seat opposite of the three girls, both head to head and moaning, constantly with the urge to puke. Mira, Nancy and Sara laugh at their parents and call them funny. A few minutes later they arrive outside Magnolia, and once her parents regain their composure they head towards the Fairy Tail Guild, and are met with cheers from Fairy Tail members, all whom charge on the two ex-Fairy Tail Mages, only to be shoved aside by her aunts Kiyoko and Rika, whom greet the family and engage in a small conversation, shortly before heading to play with other children within Fairy Tail. Following the two day stay at Fairy Tail, Mira bids farewell to her aunts and other members at Fairy Tail. She then comically teases her aunt Kiyoko on when she will get married and quickly hides behind Tsukiko laughing. As her parents and aunts laugh, along with other Fairy Tail members they head out of Magnolia and head into a carriage, where before leaving, Wendy places a Trioa spell on her parents. On the ride home, Mira sleeps on her mother's lap, who also falls asleep, while her sisters sleep on her dad, who is also asleep. When they arrive at Hydra Head they head home and go to sleep again to prepare for the next day. Magic & Abilities Ice Magic (アイスマジック, Aisu Maho): Mira is a practitioner of this particular elemental magic, and due to having born from a father who knows such magic, Mira has early knowledge of it, and early use of it as well, being slightly advanced for her age, yet is still in it's early stages. According to her classmates, her ice is as cold as the night, one that strikes quickly and fades away with no trail. Darkness-Make (闇の造形魔法, ダークネス・メーク, Dākunesu Meiku): Mira is a practitioner of Darkness-Make, a magic she learns from her mother on days of from school, and even practices alone. Hand to Hand Combatant: Mira is seen to be skilled in hand to hand combat, often employing combat techniques from that of her parents, mostly because both use different styles. Mira used such skill to fight against her bullies, all of which she left injured. Trivia *Mira's appearance is based of Leticia Draculair from the anime/manga Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo? Category:Malek Kriya